Prophetic Tate
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840557 |no = 8415 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 155 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 21, 30, 33, 36, 45, 54, 66, 72, 78, 93, 99 |normal_distribute = 4, 7, 10, 10, 10, 7, 4, 8, 8, 8, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 63, 69, 75, 81, 93, 99 |bb_distribute = 2, 4, 6, 10, 10, 6, 4, 2, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 63, 69, 75, 81, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 2, 4, 6, 8, 8, 6, 4, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 27, 33, 39, 66, 72, 78 |sbb2_distribute = 21, 22, 21, 12, 12, 12 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 27, 30, 33, 36, 42, 45, 48, 51, 63, 69, 75, 81, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 7, 7, 7, 4, 3, 2, 1, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Taught from a young age to respect every living thing great and small, Tate grew up in the dusty western plains among her native people. As one of her tribe's foremost scouts and trackers, Tate underwent her tribe's rite of passage earlier than her peers--and it was here that she met a mystical lynx that seemed to possess a fierce, otherworldly gaze. As she returned to the tribe, she told them of the visions that she had gained--visions of a new war over the magical beasts and their enslavement. After much discussion, the tribe's elders decided to send her and several others to the outside world as students in the prestigious Academy to see if the disaster could be averted. A chatty, hyperactive free spirit, Tate quickly grew accustomed to her new surroundings with her companions. Yet the idyllic surroundings were merely a mask for something more sinister, and Tate's companion would be a great asset in finding out who were her true friends from her enemies. |summon = Hello! I'm Tate, and this is Tama! Glad to meet you Summoner! What does that mean anyway? |fusion = Oh, that's new! Thank you! How does it work? Tama, do you like it? Come on, don't make that face! |evolution = |hp_base = 4976 |atk_base = 2820 |def_base = 1926 |rec_base = 1895 |hp_lord = 7109 |atk_lord = 4028 |def_lord = 2752 |rec_lord = 2707 |hp_anima = 8001 |rec_anima = 2469 |atk_breaker = 4266 |def_breaker = 2514 |def_guardian = 2990 |rec_guardian = 2588 |def_oracle = 2633 |rec_oracle = 3064 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Peerless Tracker |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Def, Rec of Thunder types, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, hugely boost BB gauge each turn & 10% additional damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC on spark & fills 8 BC each turn |bb = Spirit Claw |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, reduces foe's BB gauge, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% BB gauge reduction, 25% chance of evasion, 110% parameter boost to Thunder types, 60% crit rate to Thunder types & 50% BB gauge fill rate boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Lightning Barrage |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns & enormously boost BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% Stealth Atk, 60% Stealth crit rate, 110% parameter boost to Thunder types, 60% crit rate to Thunder types & fills 10 BC gradually |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Thunderbird's Judgment |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, adds evasion to self for 1 turn, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Heals 100% of damage taken, 100% chance of evasion, 350% parameter boost & fills 100 BC gradually |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Two Minds One Purpose |esdescription = 5% additional damage reduction for all allies and considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 100% Atk |evointo = 840558 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 840034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Tate1 }}